With you, forever
by fandomsnerdworld17
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ended a year ago. Now the Ninja world is at peace. Naruto Uzumaki is the hero of the war, he is aknowledged by everyone. He is loved. But what is love? He's still a idiot when it comes to love. Let's find out how he figures out the difference between loving ramen and loving a person. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Naruhina
1. Introduction

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

It was a sunny day in Kohana, everyone was enjoying the peace that they used to take for granted till a year ago. Far away from the market area in a small and messy apartment slept a blonde ninja. He was having the time of his life in his dreams until suddenly the memories of a year ago started flooding into his mind.

_Neji... why did you...?? NOOOO--_

Naruto almost blasted off his floorboard with a rasengan. He looked around wide eyed to see where he was. The Juubi was no where to be seen, he thought. Ah, it was a nightmare again. He collected himself and went to take a bath. He was dead tired from the mission he returned yesterday late at night. The mission itself wasn't hard, but this time of the year it seemed like the hardest thing to do. After taking a long bath, the dressed himself quickly into a white t-shirt and his signature orange pants. It was already midday, so he decided to go to Ichiraku and have his favourite ramen.

The walk from his apartment to the ramen shop wasn't long but it still took him at least half an hour to get there, the life of a hero is not that easy. He was stopped in every 3 minutes or so, everyone wanted to congratulate the war hero. Fangirls, which he tired to avoid as much as he can, turned up out of where today to give him presents. Tomorrow is his birthday after all. Which reminded him that today is Neji's one-year death anniversary and tomorrow is his mother and father's 17th death anniversary. The thought made me even more gloomy. Today he wasn't himself and it was showing.

At the ramen shop he saw his friends Sakura Hanruno and Sai. Sakura was now a full time medical ninja and she was without a doubt the best one in Kohana right now. The artist Sai, on the other hand was just as pale as a ghost although he was far better at showing emotions now, the damage the ROOT did to him was fading. Naruto was glad he meet them and they decided to spend the day together as they all have the day off.

After eating at the ramen shop, they went to stroll around the market. There the three of them meet Ino Yamanaka with her team mates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They were just outside the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Going to visit your father and sensei, Shikamaru?" asked Sakura as he was holding white roses in his hands.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru. His gaze shifted to Naruto who looked even more gloomier. "What's your deal today Naruto? You are not your usual self" he said. Naruto managed to smile a little, but the message was received by everyone.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto, you know that right? We have talked about this many times" said Ino. She was also holding the same flowers which meant she was going to visit her father. Naruto knew what she meant and they certainly have talked a lot about it after the war but it was difficult for him to admit that. All his life people had died for him- his father and mother, Jiraya sensei, Neji and countless others and the weight of their deaths lie heavy on his shoulders. Seeing his Choji offered him the same pure white flowers and they all headed to the cemetery in silence.

After reaching there, Shikamru and Ino went to their father's and sensei's garve, while Sakura and Sai stayed behind to give Naruto some space. He went to Neji's grave. He saw that the flowers were already fresh, it meant only one thing- Hinata was just here. He looked around too see if she was still present somewhere near. She wasn't. He placed his flowers on the grave and Neji's final words started ringing in his ears.

"Lady Hinata was willing to die for you Naruto, so keep in mind that your life is not your own anymore. It also includes mine now as well."

Not my own, huh. I wish you could hear this- Thank you, Neji. I owe you more than my life, Naruto thought as tears started to gush down his face. He didn't even try to hide them. After what seemed a lifetime he went out to the others and said his goodbyes, he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone today.

After not wanting to go back to his lonely apartment, his feet took him to the Hyuga compound but he stopped short when he saw the blue haired girl standing right outside, she seemed to be waiting for someone. He looked at her, he wanted to talk to her but wasn't sure what to say. He remembered how she would've died protecting him from the Juubi's attack, if it weren't for Neji this girl would not be in front of him, this thought made his knees weak and he started to sweat he didn't even want to think about the "what if" for a second. Instead he let his mind wander into the good times he shared with her. They hung out a lot together after the war. Naruto wasn't sure what was it but it seemed that things were a lot easier around her. Just went to thought of going to talk to her, Hinata's little sister came running towards her. He saw the two of them entering their house and found himself on his way back to his apartment.

After eating his cup ramen he let his mind wander the memories of last year. It was amazing when his after wished him Happy Birthday, that was a rush he has never felt, oh much he wanted that to happen again. Thinking about his mother and father he fell asleep. He didn't know what triggered his memory but he dreamt he was fighting Pain again and he just stabbed Hinata.

HINATA!!!!!! He shouted in his sleep, only to wake up next day and forget what she said in the dream.

\--

Please let me know what you think about this chapter!!

Comment, vote and share!!!


	2. Happy Birthday, Naruto

_Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Naruto_

"So I'm eighteen today" Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't exactly sad, hell he was feeling a lot happier than yesterday. Yes, the pain of not having those who he loved dearly was hard, but he thought today, he wasn't going to let that interfere with his spirit. He dressed up in his black and orange jacket and wore his orange pants. He headed out in to the village.

It was exhilarating. Everyone wished him a happy birthday, he was swamped with gifts. Even with the help of Konohamaru it was difficult for him to handle all those presents.

So he went back with him to his apartment to keep all the presents there. He thought to himself, "No one saw me as the nine-tails jinchuriki anymore that's amazing, I think". But there was still doubt in his mind.

Naruto... Came a voice from his head, it was Kurama the nine-tailed beast that was sealed inside him. Naruto, Happy birthday boy!! Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. This dammed fox was never upfront about his feelings and whenever he was it seemed sarcastic. Though today there was a different sincerity in his voice, it made Naruto feel a little bit loved.

"Thank you, Kurama" was all Naruto could say, he didn't even make fun of him. The fox smiled a little and went dormant again. Konohamaru was shaking Naruto to wake him up from his dreamy state.

"Big brother Naruto, let's go and have some ramen today!! I finished a mission and I can treat you today!!"

"Alright!! You brought his on yourself Konohamaru!" teased Naruto.

They went to Ichiraku ramen shop, where Naruto ate to it's heart content. But he was still a little bummed out. He hadn't even meet one of his friends today. It was almost evening and he started to feel that they forgot it was his birthday. He has had a lot of lonely birthday's and he thought maybe this year it would be a little different. Just after eating ramen and emptying Konohamaru's wallet, he started to walk towards his apartment. When suddenly he stopped in his tracks. There she was standing at a stall though not in her usual white hoodie but a lavender dress but which perfectly complimented her blue hairs and as the sun was setting she looked like an angel. When her lavender eyes suddenly made eye contact with his deep blue ones, he realized he was staring at her and saw her face turn into a deep shade of red, which was a normal thing whenever she was around him.

"There you are Naruto-kun, I've been searching all over for you!!" said Hinata, her face turning even more red.

"Oh yeah, I was with Konohamaru, he was treating me and—" he looked around to see where Konohamrau was standing just a second ago. What? Where did he go?! NOT AGAIN!!! It was always like this, whenever he meet Hinata by chance anyone who he was with disappeared suddenly, he thought.

"Do you want to go to the Barbeque shop?" came Hinata's soft voice, almost as if she was struggling not to faint as she was saying these words.

Even with a full stomach, Naruto couldn't say no to her as she rarely asked him out so they both went together to the Barbeque shop in silenece. Hinata was carrying a bag which contained something that caught Naruto's attention, just as he was about to ask her about it they reached the shop. Hinata stopped short and signalled him to go in first. He did as he was told and what he saw made him jumped back in suprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!!" shouted everyone. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Iruka sensei, Kohonmaru, even Kakashi sensei was present there. He looked at them with bewilderment. He wasn't sure what to do. He stared back at Hinata who was smiling, a kind of smile he has never seen before which made her look even more like an angel. He was pulled back from his train of thought when Sakura brought out the most adorable birthday cake ever. It was Kurama, the cake was shaped in form of the nine-tails, that did it. Naruto couldn't control his emotions any longer and began to cry, tears of joy. This is what he wanted all his life.

"Hold onto your tears a little longer, Naruot-kun. We have another surprise for you" said Rock Lee.

Another??? Naruto thought... everyone made way for him to enter in take in the surroundings, a huge banner was hung which said "HAPPY BIRHTDAY NARUTO", the walls and tables where covered with orange things which made him think of the time he meet his mother when he said he was the "Orange Spark of Kohana". Just as he moved in a little bit more he stopped and looked at the thing before him. He was mesmerized by what was in front of him. All of his lonely birthdays and lonely days seemed to melt away. His heart was racing and he once again started to shed tears of joy.

Their were two things hung on the wall -a picture of his parents his dad with the same spiky blode hairs as his and his beautiful mother with amazing red hairs. The another one though was a sketch of all three of them together. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was exactly how he imagined his family would look like. The painting was of course done by Sai. He turned to everyone and saw that all of them were smiling at him.

"Than- Thank You, everyone.. I-I have no words" was all he could say.

"Sai, you drew this right?". Sai nodded with the most brightest smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sai." Naruto said crying like a baby.

"It was Hinata's idea, Naruto" said Sakura, "although the cake was my idea, I hope you like it!!"

Hinata's idea? Naruto's eyes shifted to her and fixed at her. It was like no one else was in was in the room except her. His blue eyes found her lavender one and he rushed to give her the biggest hug. He couldn't help himself, he saw her face go crimson red but he didn't care, he didn't care about Kiba's "Oooooo" teasing comment, all he cared about was the girl who made his day.

"Thank you, Hi- Hinata, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me" he said pulling out of the hug.

"It was n-nothing, Naruto-kun" Hinata said, blushing.

"Alright!! People let's celebrate this idiot's birthday!!" said Kiba. Everyone laughed and Naruto went to cut the cake.

\--

I hope you enjoyed the little Naruhina moment here!! Let me know if this was a good chapter or not?


	3. Party

_Chapter 3: Party_

What is that feeling called when you have everything you ever wished for? Well, whatever it was called Naruto was feeling it right now. Everyone around him singing him a Happy Birthday song, even Kurama was in a celebratory mood and commented on how that cake looked like him when he was small, less vicious and full of sweetness not that he said it out loud. Like one big huge family that Naruto never imagined he could have.

The perfect sktech of his family was just cherry on top of the pudding. He has never felt this kind of happiness and he never wanted it to end. Especially, he never wanted to forget the person due to which this happiness came. Hinata, she always seems to know him better than himself, he thought.

His train of thought stopped just as he saw a familiar raven-haired boy, dressed in black with a missing arm entering the shop. And now his family was complete.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" He shouted and darted towards the boy who was smiling a little.

"Happy Birthday, Loser" Sasuke said and forwarded his arm towards him to shake, which Naruto ignored and went to hug him instead.

"Woah, dude what the-" Sasuke stopped as he saw the picture of Naruto's family and the look on everyone's face, he understood his friend's sudden burst of affection and just patted him on his back, like a bother. Then they both joined the party with others.

"It was a drag, but I think my gift to you is the best one" Shikamaru was saying handing Naruto something heavy which he figured must be more books. Damm you, Shikamaru let me be free for one day!! Naruto thought. Ino gave him a bouquet with yellow and red roses. Choji said he'd let him eat the last of every meal today, which was honestly the biggest thing he could do. Just then the gift giving ceremony was cut short-

"Naruto, come over here" said Iruka sensei, "now I know I'm not your father, but as you are of age now, well I thought maybe- I should be the one to..."

He trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"What Iruka is trying to say is" Kakashi Sensei said, "that he want you have your first drink with him. Isn't that right, Iruka?"

"Yeah, Lord Sixth."

"Drop the lord, Iruka I told you that a lot of times"

Iruka sensei smiled sheepishly and then Kakashi poured three drinks of sake and handed one to Iruka and one to Naruto. Naruto was more than happy to share his first drink with his beloved sensei, which he considered more than a just a teacher and his father's subordinate. Just as they drank it, others joined in as well. They ate and drank a little more. Iruka took off early as he has to work tomorrow dragging Kohonmaru out with him and Shino and Tenten had missions in the morning so they took off as well.

After sometime, Sasuke was quiet drunk and he let his cold façade fall off and was now behaving like an idiot whereas Choji kept on eating. Kiba and Rock Lee were having a drinking competition with Sai cheering them on. Sasuke's behaviour was so unexpected that Sakura might've died of laughter and Naruto was too shocked to react at it. Kakashi watched in amusement and thought how all these youngsters have grown up. Hinata was sitting in the corner giggling at the sight of everyone behaving like an idiot. Shikamaru and Ino were busy in their own conversation.

After a while Kiba, Rock Lee and Sai passed out, Kakashi went out to read his book and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino took off as well. The only people left were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, both the guys were completely wasted. Naruto was watching Hinata for quiet some time now. After Sasuke's odd behaviour started he was not sure if he even wanted to go near that mess and when Sakura got over her fits of laughter she went to him as he was having problem standing. Sasuke rather than listening to her held her hand and started dancing. Seeing this funny little drama Naruto couldn't help but cheer for his friends but then he heard a soft giggle coming from a corner. He wasn't quite sure why, but he went to that sweet giggle like it was a magnet and he was a piece of iron. He seated himself near Hinata a little bit too close, her face didn't turn red though which he took as a good sign.

"Whhaat are... you doing... sitting inn a ccorner.. like that..?" asked Naruto, unable to speak straight.

"Oh, just watching that drama show go down..." she said pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, still giggling a little. Naruto find it comforting that she was able to talk to him without fainting. Maybe she is also drunk? He realised that he was once again started staring at her. There IS something different about her , he kept on thinking. Then suddenly, he kept his hand on top of hers and held them just like he did during the war. It felt so warm and welcoming, he couldn't help but blush a little. There was it agian, a tilling feeling in his stomach and no, it wasn't Kurama growling, it felt like butterflies. He had these a lot around her. Not that he ever understands why. He never even gave it a thought until now.

Whereas Hinata looked at him in surprise while her face was as red as Naruto's mom's hairs.

"Hinata" there was sincerity in his voice almost as if he was sober again, "Hinata, Thank You. You know you are the best, you understand me the best. Thanks for making me feel so lov-..." He stopped talking just as she made eye contact with him. His deep blue eyes fixed on her big lavender ones. Is this the alcohol? What's this feeling? I don't want this night to end.. Can I stay like this forever? He thought, just as he was taking in each and every detail of her face. Hinata's face already had a shade of red across it and it made Naruto laugh. He remembered that he was still holding her hand, and suddenly released it. Although he still wanted to feel the warmth of her hands, he thought that it was making her uncomfortable.

"Hinata, also I'm sorry, I.. couldn't.. save... Neji..." and after saying this he passed out on her lap.

\--

Hey guys!! I hope you are enjoying the story... I had a lot of fun writing this one. 3

Please vote this one so i know i am doing something good and will keep doing it 3

Stay tuned for next update, and someone tell me what's a good hungover cure, Naruto is going to need some :p


	4. The Two Kunoichi

_Chapter 4: The Two Kunoichi_

Hinata

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun" Hinata said, just as Naruto passed out and landed on her lap. Normally, this kind of closeness would've caused her to faint but today it was different. She kept replaying his words in her mind and the warmth of his hand still lingered on her. I made him happy.. I made him feel loved.. he thinks I'm amazing? The thought smiling to herself. She used to think that he will never notice her but last year it proved to be wrong. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe he doesn't know the difference between loving things and loving people? Whatever the case was, today was her day to shine. She looked around for her bag, it contained something very special she was making for him, although it was taking a lot more time than she expected.

Hinata watched Naruto as he slept on her lap, he looked so peaceful almost as if he was that twelve-year-old boy again. But he wasn't, none of them were the person they used to be. They did get stronger and smarter, but in doing so all of them lost their innocence. Hinata remembered the time when war ended. It was worse than the war itself. The weight of living was crushing everyone. Survivors had but one job- to carry out the will of the dead. And that's what Hinata wanted to do as well. To protect Naruto, just like Neji did.

Neji nii-san, Naruto-kun might not need any protection in combat, but I will always protect him from his worst enemy- loneliness. I want him to know that he is acknowledged for who he is and not only for his ninja skills. Just like you gained strength from him and found your freedom Neji nii-san, I also found my strength in him and now so does everyone. I will stand by his side, always. It's not just because of my feelings for him, no, I just- never ever want him to go through all the bitter things in life alone, even if I am present as a friend so be it.

\--

Sakura was still dancing with Sasuke at the other side of the room, although it felt like they were too close to be dancing. Hinata understood what was happening there and quickly looked at the blonde ninja sleep soundly on her lap. We need to take them home she thought, but she didn't had the heart nor the strength to break apart whatever was happening on the other side of the room. Suddenly, Sakura looked up her green eyes making direct contact with the lavender ones and understood what she was trying to say.

"Let's take these boys to their home, who knows what kind of danger lies in the dark of night for two helpless young drunk boys" Sakura said jokingly.

Sakura

What an amazing night, Sakura thought while she was half carrying and half dragging Sasuke home, it was a difficult task because he only had one arm and he was barely conscious. Hinata on the other hand was giving Naruto a piggy back ride, either Naruto is really light or Hinata is freakishly strong cause there doesn't seem any kind of fatigue on her face. Seeing them together Sakura remembered a talk she had with Shikamaru long ago~

-Flashback-

War ended four months ago, there was still a little bit sadness in the air but hope was making it's way through. Sakura just returned from the Hokage's office when she saw a familiar orange hoddie with a blue haired girl in a ramen shop. They seemed to be having fun, she thought as the blonde ninja was saying something which made the blue haired girl laugh. Is she actually laughing out loud? Uh you two start going out already!! Everyone's waiting, she thought and smiled to herself. She was on her way to home when she bumped into Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Oye! Sakura have you seen Naruto?" asked Shikamaru

"Uh yeah, he's with Hinata at Ichiraku" Sakura replied.

"I don't think so, his smell is coming from a lot of places, that bastard must be using Shadow Clones to throw us off" said Kiba with a frown.

"What's the matter Shikamaru? Do you need him for something? I bet the real him there."

"It's a drag, making that guy study, well I think even he needs his days off. Anyway, it's practically impossible for us to separate him from her" Shikamaru smiled a little after saying this.

"Which reminds me, why do you guys think Naruto has feelings for Hinata?" asked Kiba still frowning a little.

"You are just as dense as him, aren't you Kiba? Don't you remember what happened when Pain attacked the village, when Naruto saw Hinata being stabbed, he instantly went to his SIX-TAILS beast form and if it weren't for Fourth Hokage, he would've ripped up the seal?" said Sakura explaining him for the thousandth time how Kurama tried to take over Naruto's body while responding to his rage.

"Kurama when he was not so friendly, responded to Naruto's rage, when we were fighting Orochimaru, I saw his four tails form slowly coming in action, I never imagined him to go straight to six-tails. The emotion he must've felt at time might be his lowest point ever, and it was because of his love towards Hinata but that blockhead has no idea what love is. Plus, have you seen the way he way looks at her? Shikamaru, if you have any book on love please give it to him" Sakura said.

"But doesn't he claim to love you , Sakura?" asked Kiba.

"That was nothing, Kiba. He used to say that because... because.." Sakura started blushing and was unable to finish the sentence. Shikamaru gladly helped.

"Because you love Sasuke and he didn't want to lose to him, right?"

Sakura just nodded.

-Flashback over-

Today Sakura noticed the difference in Naruto's attitude, maybe it was the alcohol, but he seemed to be having some internal conflict whenever he saw Hinata. Well, it's just a start, maybe that idiot will figure it out faster than we thought, she thought, as she saw Hinata turning around the corner to go to Naruto's apartment and she turned around to go to Sasuke's.

\--

I hope you like this different pov and yes i added this chapter just to prove why Naruhina is "not forced" or came out of nowhere. It was just something I've been meaning to tell everyone, well anyway if you are reading this story then it means you don't need convincing that Naruhina is the best!!

If you like it please vote for it!!! I might not be able to update for a while, because college *ughhh* but I'll try my best!!


	5. The Next Day

_Chapter 5: The Next Day_

What the hell happened? Naruto tried to remember the events of last night, but all he could remember was the felling of ecstasy. He saw the sketch of this parents in front of him, hung up in front of him it filled him up with happiness. So, someone was here, someone brought me back to my apartment, he thought. Well of course someone was here, his sandals were kept neatly besides his bed and his jacket was folded too. He did remember being carried my someone with a small figure. Naruto looked around to see what a mess his apartment was, whoever brought me here must thing I live like a fucking cave man. Although it was a good kind of mess, gifts everywhere but a mess is a mess... plus that sketch he couldn't help but smile. He decided to take a bath as he couldn't remember any events from last night and had a terrible headache.

After taking bath, he sat on his bed thinking hard. So Iruka sensei called me, I had my first drink, it tasted nasty. And then all the guys joined in, then... he saw his hand, I held her hand, he felt a little light-headed and he didn't even realize he was smiling. HOLY SHIT, was Sasuke DANCING?! Now there were a lot of unanswered question making way in his mind. Okay okay, so I held Hinata's hand, but was she the one who brought me back? UGH I need to head out and ask everyone myself. He rushed to door but just as he opened it something indigo crashed into his chest and fell over.

"Hinata!!!! Sorry, sorry.." he said gave her his bandaged arm to lift her up. "I was just coming to see you, dattebyo!!" he said smiling and not wanting to let her hand go. She looked up at him and smiled messaging her nose. He thought his heart skipped a beat, but ignored it. Wait a second, IT WAS HINATA!!! She brought me back... oh no my apartment is still a mess, she can't see it like this, what will she think of me? But if I don't invite her in wouldn't it be rude? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO??!!!

"Stop panicking first" came Kurama's voice, "Idiot, she already saw your apartment and still came by... just invite her in and don't do anything stupid."

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" came Hinata's soft voice, "I-I uh brought you some s-soup" she said as she gave him the bottle she was holding. Naruto watched her in awe.

She's too kind.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright, do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked, smiling as he took the bottle from her hands brushing his fingers with hers. Hinata's face turned a little red but she nodded and both of them stepped inside. Naruto was never self-conscious but for some reason Hinata's presence made him question everything he owns.

"So why were you searching for m-me?" Hinata suddenly asked standing beside his dining table.

Aw man I should've brought another chair should I invite her into my bedroom? This thought made his stomach giddy and he suddenly smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet everyone and ask what happened yesterday... I don't remember much, y'know!!" Naruto said still smiling.

"Well the main thing you should know is..." Hinata said with a teasing voice, suddenly all the awkwardness between them was gone Naruto felt his anxiety from moments ago vanish. "is that we should never let Sasuke drink again and never forget that he does have an emotional side" she said laughing a little.

"That's RIGHT!!! Wasn't he dancing with Sakura?!" Naruto said as some new memories started flowing into his mind. They were still blurry but at least he remembered something.

"Yes, they are very cute together" she said beaming a little.

"You are correct about that" Naruto replied while drinking a little bit of the soup she made. "Woah!! This is amazing, Hinata" he said gulping it down. So, this is what good home-made cooking tastes like, Sakura really doesn't know how to cook then, he thought remembering those god-awful food pills she made for him during his training. Hinata smiled a giggled a little, "I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun."

"So what else happened that I don't remember?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Oh, nothing much.. y-you just passed out while t-talking to me and then I-I uh brought you h-home." Hinata replied with a sweet smile.

"Ooh" was all Naruto could say. There was an awkward silence again, but thankfully it was broken by a thud on window. It was Sai, flying on his giant bird.

"Naruto, Lord Hokage has... oh Hinata you are also here; this makes my work easier. You both are summoned by Lord Sixth."

\--

Hey!!! Next up in an arc of Land of Silence, from Shikamaru Shiden- I have to change some bits and pieces and somethings might not make sense, I'm sorry about that haha. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it!!

Please let me know if it is good or not. Comment, share and vote!!!


	6. A Lousy Mission

_Chapter 6: A Lousy Mission_

They both entered Kakashi sensei office. "Yo! Kakashi sensei, you called us?" said Naruto in the casual manner he always uses around him, even though he is Hokage, not that Kakashi cares.

"Ah, yes Naruto and Hinata I have mission for both of you" he said, smiling with his eyes. Both of US?!?! Together? Naruto thought, it was like Hinata read his mind and asked the same question out loud.

"B-both of u-us only? Lord Hokage?" asked Hinata, a little bit wide-eyed.

"Yes, yes, I would've set you up with Kiba but he is still recovering from the events of last night" he said eyeing Naruto which made him look away, "and won't be on his feet for a few days and Shino just left for a mission today." he replied.

"Now, Naruto this is a little different mission from what you are used to."

"Different? How?" he asked perplexed.

"I want you both to infiltrate Land of Silence" he said in a formal voice.

"Land of Silence?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, we think after the war due to so much distress and mismanagement many ninjas who were against the Allied Shinobi Forces faked their deaths and became rouge ninjas. It is suspected that they are taking missions illegally in the Land of Silence. Your job is to infiltrate the land and gather information about it now this information can be completely false and pose no threat to us but I still want to investigate" Kakashi finished.

"But don't you think, L-Lord Hokage that N-Naruto-kun will attract a lot of attention?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yes, I know he will, that's why you two must go in disguise. It'll be good training for you, Naruto."

"Training? How is that training, Kakashi sensei?" he asked scratching his head.

"Well I don't want you to engage with the enemy at all. I want you discreetly gather information; you have to be sneaky which will test your patience Naruto. Let me see that what reading all those books for a year has done to your brain."

"Oh, well I guess- fine..." he said feeling a little embarrassed. He couldn't still wrap his head around the idea of alone on a mission with Hinata. I've gone on missions with her before, but it was never alone... woah I am feeling dizzy. What the hell is- his train of thoughts was broken when Kakashi spoke up again.

"And as for disguise I want you both to go as a couple and come up with different names got it?" he said casually.

WHAT. DID. HE. JUST. SAY. A COUPLE?? Naruto thought and looked at Hinata who was already looking at her feet and her face was rosy red, if you believe it Naruto's face was redder than Hianta's.

"Haha, kid go get some. I have started to feel like your life's story is changing form action to romance" said Kurama suddenly. His sudden comment made Naruto go even more red and he started feeling giddy.

"Oi, Naruto are you listening to me?" came Kakashi's voice breaking him from his thoughts and he nodded, "so as I was saying Naruto you can't use your Kyuubi Chakra mode until absolutely necessary, I would say avoid fighting at all. You should leave tomorrow; I think you still haven't recovered from yesterday's events" he said with a chuckle. Naruto was lost for words he just nodded and left the Hokage office. Both Naruto and Hinata decided they will leave early morning and said their goodbyes, both were clearly in shock at the disguise they have to pull from tomorrow.

Rest of the day went by a blur for Naruto, he didn't know why but he just couldn't wait for tomorrow something which even Kurama noticed and chuckled. Thinking of what kind of name he should choose for his disguise, he slowly drifted to sleep, but his dreams only consisted of Hinata smiling at him.

Kakashi

"Oh Sakura and Sai, what brings you both here?" he asked happily.

"We have some information on Land of Silence, we would like you to follow it up" said Sai.

"Oh I just know the couple for the job" he said while reading the documents.

"Are you talking about Naruto and Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Oh well yes, who else?" he replied smiling behind his mask, "it's about time that idiot understands his feelings, plus everything is really peaceful right now so the timing is perfect."

"Can't argue with that" said Sakura smiling to herself.

"Well Sai go on, call them both to my office and I need my kids to grow up" Kakashi said.

~~~

Wow, I never thought Naruto could blush like this, I mean I knew sending them as a couple for just my way of teasing them but man that kid couldn't even look me in the eye after that!! That kid is just as dense as his mother!! Well maybe he is staring to understand a little bit of what's happening. Minato-sensei, he has really grown-up in a year, Kakashi thought just as he gave them the mission. He just couldn't wait for their mission report. I have a hunch something is going to happen between them during this mission, he thought. And we all know his hunches are always right.

\--

Hey!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story.. please let me know in the comments or vote if you like it!!!


	7. The Mission Beings

_Chapter 7: The Mission Beings_

Naruto was waiting at the main gate for Hinata, he arrived half an hour early just because he couldn't sleep and was weirdly excited for this mission. He was still wearing his black and orange jumpsuit as it will take them at least a day to get to their destination, so he decided he'll wear something non-ninja like before they reach there.

The sun was starting to rise and the sky was divided into yellow and red, just then at the horizon a small female figure came into view, she wore her purple long top with black shorts and a belt. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. She waved at him and he waved back not sure how his was body able to move when his brain was only concerting on the fact that he has to act as her "boyfriend" or "husband" on this mission. This thought made him smile goofily.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun, I hope I haven't made you wait for l-long.." she said when she was near enough.

"Huh, oh no n-o not at all, I just got here five minutes ago!!" he said beaming, "let's g-get going t-then.." he said. Did I just STUTTER?! My mind is playing tricks on me.

The sun was up now and there was a little coldness in the air, they both started their journey slowly making their way to their destination. They walked in silence, for about half an hour when Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So what's your disguise?" he suddenly asked her.

"Ano- I-I will probably only c-change my last n-name as no one really knows me, but I need to hide my byakugan so I-I brought some contact lenses to h-hide them" she replied her face was a little pink and with the little sunrays hitting her face, made her look mesmerizing. Naruto could only stare.

"Ano what about you"? she asked him without looking at in the eye. He suddenly realized that he was starting at her with an open mouth, he felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh well until I don't use any of my chakra mode I'll be fine, I just have to somehow hide my whiskers because they might give us away. Oh and for the name I decided to go with Memma Tanaka" he replied with this hands on his head.

"Oh that's a good idea, Na- Memma" she said smiling a little. It made Naruto heart pound a little hard and without any filter he said, "Thanks, Miss Hinata Uzu-Tanaka." Hinata went beetroot red and could only stare at her feet. Hinata Uzumaki? That did has a nice ring to it, he thought and was suddenly red-faced. He suddenly heard a familier laughter in the back of his mind. Shukaku?

"You were right, Kurama. This kid is super dense and not at all smooth" came the squeaky voice of the demon raccoon.

"Don't tease him like that, you all felt THAT saying stuff like this will only make him more awkward" said the two-tails Matatabi.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Naruto as he entered his mind palace looking at the all of the nine tailed beasts.

"Kurama summoned us, he said something funny was going on" replied the five-tails, Kokuo.

"Also, I think was started to get lonely knowing that you would be, you know busy with everything" said Son Goku teasingly, Kurama just growled.

"Okay well you guys have fun; I need to concentrate on my mission" Naruto said giving them puzzled look. Something was fishy.

"Right and don't forget to concentrate on your girl!!" said Chomei the seven-tails happily.

"CHOMEI!!! SHUT UP, DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT. Naruto ignore us, have a good mission" Matatabi said in a motherly voice.

"These tailed-beasts are really crazy sometimes" Naruto suddenly said out loud, completely forgetting awkward situation he was in.

"Tailed-beasts are inside you? All of them, right now?" Hinata asked gladly that the awkwardness was gone.

"Oh yeah, looks like Kurama was getting lonely. He's a big softie not that he'll ever admit that" Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Kid stop acting so MACHO!!!!" Kurama screamed.

After another couple of hours passed, where they both secretly kept looking at each other and made small talks they finally reached a small restaurant and decided eat there. Naruto ordered a ramen bowl and Hinata ordered cinnamon rolls.

"Huh I never knew you loved cinnamon rolls, Hinata" Naruto said as she stuffed one after the other in her mouth.

"oou weul yasu ie realey do" she said her mouth full of cinnamon rolls.

Shit, she is adorable!!!

Naruto started laughing loudly and her face went red. "You are really something else Hinata" he said still laughing like crazy. Hinata still had cinnamon rolls in her mouth and couldn't say or laugh so she just kept her focus on eating them. Afterwards, they made their way into the woods again. This time it was a little misty.

"Hinata..." Naruto said suddenly stopping and looking around, "you felt that right?"

"Hai" she said activating her byakugan, "I see."

"Friend or foe?" Naruto asked.

\--

Hope y'all are enjoying the story!!! Sorry if it's too slow!!! I'm thinking about writing an AU about Naruhina.. what are your thoughts? I already have two ideas hehe!!

Comment or vote if you like this chapter!!!


	8. Friends Only

_Chapter 8: Friends Only_

All the warmth Naruto was feeling was gone and he cursed himself for having lowered his guard. Damm it!! I was too distracted; I didn't even notice them!! Not unless he saw the birds fly off in that direction.

"Oh, it is Sakura-chan and Sai" Hinata said deactivating her byakugan.

Sai and Sakura? Why are they sneaking on us? Naruto thought. Just then they both came into view.

"Are, Naruto!! Hinata!! Weren't you two supposed to be at the Land of Silence by now?" Sakura asked suspiciously, "didn't you leave yesterday?"

"Nahi, we just left this morning as I was still hungover yesterday" Naruto replied feeling a bit embarrassed. Hinata giggled.

"Ah yes, Lord Hokage told me that" said Sai in a plain voice, "anyway I'm glad you two are going so slowly. It's almost evening we should make camp here; I have something very much important to tell you both."

"We will camp here, but what the hell are you two doing here anyway?" Naruto asked a little bit annoyed by there presence. He was enjoying his mission with Hinata.

"Oh I was called by the Kazekage for some training in medical jutsu" Sakura replied.

"I just wanted to talk to you both" Sai said smiling, "let's make a camp here."

The girls went to collect some woods, while the guys made up the tents. After having an awesome meal made by Hinata. Sai turned to both of them and started speaking to them in a formal manner, while Sakura went trailed off into her thoughts but still listening bits and pieces of the conversation.

"There was a development in this mission, the land of silence is much, much dangerous than we thought" Sai said.

"Much dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it turns out that their leader, whoever he is, is able to put anyone in deep genjutsu or more like he will make you relive your worse life memoires again and again, until you are consumed by them, like trapping you in a world of nightmares" Sai said.

"Oh okay, so he's a powerful enemy, nothing the both of us can't handle" Naruto said pointing at Hinata and himself, making her face go red.

"Let me finish, he can put you into let's say "deep sleep" only by his words alone and then he can control your actions" Sai said as a matter-of-factly.

"W-with just h-his w-words? How i-is that even p-possible?" asked Hinata her shocked.

"We do not know how, but Naruto" Sai suddenly turned towards him, "you can be his next target, by making you his he can really rule the shinobi world."

Making me his? Are you sure Sai you wanna go with his analogy? Naruto thought.

"And if my intel is correct none of the genjutsu realises works, plus Naruto you already suck at genjutsu."

"What's your point?" Naruto asked annoyed at the last comment.

"I think what he is trying to say is" Sakura chimed in, "that you are emotionally vulnerable Naruto and might be to easy to manipulate."

"What? Why would you say that? You all are not better than me!!" Naruto said not liking where this conversation was going.

"Naruto okay tell me this then- after the war you still have nightmares right?" Sakura asked with a pained expression.

"Y-yes, I do but..." Naruto suddenly turned towards Hinata, he remembered that he did not only dreamt of war but over and over again his fight with Pain comes to haunt him.

What do you fear the most, Uzumaki Naruto? Can you face those who died for you? Show me your fears, your desires. Fear. Pain. Love. Sacrifice. Let's see if you are truly as strong as people say, Naruto.

Who said that, Naruto panicked, I can't move my body... what the fu--

Suddenly everything blurred, Naruto could no longer his friends face but he could hear their screams. He was blinded by a light and started falling to his death he didn't understand what was happening, when two hands reached out and pulled him back up and he landed on the ground hard. The moon was shining too bright for him to see anything, he got up to his feet and brushed off the dust from his clothes. He went towards the direction of his two saviours, he couldn't see their faces but one was taller than him with mad long spiky hairs and another one was about as tall as Naruto but his hairs were long and straight and tied in a lose pony tail. They turned towards him, smiling.

"Ero sennin... Neji..." Naruto rubbed his eyes to see if they were really there.

"Naruto!! You've grown" Jiraiya said with a proud smile.

"Eh, I saved your life again, Naruto" said Neji, smiling.

Tears came streaming down Naruto's face.

\--

Hey so sorry about such a rushed chapter!! I really ran out of ideas to write.. better chapter is coming soon!!! Plus JRIAIYA AND NEJI!!! They are honestly my favorite characters!!

I made the little collage on the cover btw!! Thanks for reading~

Comment and Vote if you like 3


	9. Nightmare

_Chapter 9: Nightmare_

The people who were died saving Naruto were standing in front of him, smiling. He was crying but he didn't need to hide it from them. He managed to give them his goofy smile but his eyes were searching for a certain red-haired beauty and a blonde just like him. He looked around but they were no where to be seen, this confused him but he didn't dwell on that much, instead he ran towards his saviours and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jiraiya sensei, thank you for everything. And Neji, we defeated Obito and Madara. The war ended a year ago, Hinata is also safe. I-I, we miss you both so much" he said between sobs. He finally managed to let out his bottled-up emotions out, he didn't notice that they both were staring at him wide-eyed with disgust on their faces. They pushed him back to his dismay, but when he looked into their eyes all he could see was pure hatred. He was taken aback and was confused as to why the warming smiling faces just a second ago were looking at him with hatred.

"Boy we will show you what real hatred look like" Jiraiya said but the voice that came out was not his own. It was the same cold voice Naruto heard before he started falling. He stared at him in confusing. All of a sudden, the ground beneath him trembled and he looked around to see where the ghost of his past went. He was on his knees and could hear screaming he looked around only to find himself once again on the battlefield with corpses all around him. The Fourth war? But it ended a year ago!

He once again couldn't move his body, he was breathless then he had a déjà vu, he remembered this moment very well, Neji's sacrifice. Just to confirm this bitter reality he looked up, only to see a blue-haired girl shielding his body from the focused attack of the Juubi which he knew was coming. All he wanted to do was save her from it, not only her but Neji too.

"If only you had the strength, Naruto" said the same old cold voice coming from Neji's mouth. He was standing in front of him with an evil look on his face. "Now you will live to see your worst nightmare again and again."

Naruto was horrified by the look on face, he knew it wasn't the Neji he knew. Just when Neji stopped speaking and he understood what he meant, he looked towards the girl who was protecting him. It was just as he feared, several wooden arrows pierced her body and her hot blood spilled on Naruto's hands and chest. He looked at her as she fell on the ground, he caught her and held her in his arms.

OH GOD NO.

Fear and panic took hold of him, as he held her in his hands, trying to figure out a way to save her, just maybe if he believed enough, she could live. But he knew it was all in vain, when he saw the light leave her magnificent lavender eyes, his spirit broke. He didn't want to believe it, she couldn't... he was in such a state of shock that he couldn't even scream the pain he was feeling and it was getting worse by each second. As her body grew cold in his hands, he didn't dare look at her face, but his eyes didn't listen to his mind and saw her pale bloodied covered face... but a hint of a smile lingered on her lips.

"HINATA!!! YOU CAN'T... PLEASE COMEBACK..." His voice came back and with it so did the tears. Hot tears came streaming down his face and he held her even more close now, trying to warm her body with his own. This was his worst nightmare.

"You haven't seen anything yet Naruto" once again came the cold harsh voice from Jiraiya's mouth but this time Naruto didn't just listen he from a rasegan and ran towards Jiraiya. He struck him down with it but he disappeared and the rasegan faded.

"Now you are going to attack your own godfather?" said the voice from nowhere.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! THIS IS NOT MY GODFATHER, THIS ISN'T REAL!!!" he screamed, "it can't be" he said returning to Hinata's side.

"Oh, it's real, after all this is what lays inside your mind. I'm just showing you your worst fear and I've just started" the voice mocked.

But Naruto didn't care anymore for his worst nightmare was just being played in front of him. Why her? Why... he was once again kneeling on the ground and looking at her fragile dead body. Why does it hurt more than anything in this world? I've never felt so angry and sad at the same. Oh, but he did and once again his thoughts were read and he found the landscape around him change, it was no longer night the sun was shining brightly in the sky and Hinata's body disappeared from his view, he desperately tried to hold her but his efforts were futile.

"Bansho Ten'in" shouted Pain's voice and Naruto went flying towards him only to be slammed into the ground with his hands pinned down. Fear once again consumed him as he knew what was about to happen.

P-please s-s-stop, I-I can't... he begged.

But his prayers were unheard and when he lifted his face once again, he saw what he dreaded the most. No, not again... I can't... please n- but Pain lifted his hand and slammed Hinata right in front of him. Naruto's eyes were fixed on her, he couldn't look away when he saw Pain stab her not once but multiple times. Her blood was all over the ground but mostly it was on Naruto's face. His spirit once again broke when he saw her lifeless body.

"Do you want to give in now? I can save you" came the same cold voice.

"THIS IS NOT REAL!!! STOP MESSING WITH ME" he shouted back, though he didn't believe it himself.

"Fine, then I will break you again and again until you are left with nothing to live for" the voice replied and laughed.

And so, his nightmare began again. Everywhere he looked Hinata died some way or the other. And her blood made it's way to his body. And every time she died, he was useless. No matter how hard he tried he came to the conclusion- he cannot save Hinata and her red blood was all he was left with.

I'm useless, he thought.

\--

Hope you all are enjoying the story!! I really loved writing this chapter.

If you like it please vote or comment!!


	10. Stay strong, Naruto

_Chapter 10: Stay strong, Naruto_

Sakura

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura screamed, as he collapsed on the ground all of a sudden, "what the hell happened to him?!" she asked looking at Sai and Hinata. But they both bore the same shocked, alarmed and confused face. Hinata activated her byakugan too look around if someone was there who must've poisoned him with something, but there was no one in her field of vision.

"I see no one, this wasn't a physical attack" she concluded.

"Then- what is..." Sakura stopped talking when she saw Naruto's lips move.

"Ero sennin... Neji..." he whispered.

"It was a mental attack; he must've been trapped in the genjutsu I was talking about" Sai analysed.

"But how? We didn't hear any voice..." Hinata asked and Sakura nodded.

"I don't know, but we have to take him back to Kohana..." Sai said taking his scroll out he drew two birds. "Ninpo: Choju Giga"

And two giant birds came out of his scroll. "Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan you both take him back and I will continue this mission" he said. Both kunoichi nodded and mounted their birds. Hinata informed them that Naruto's chakra was depleting, so Naruto was with the medical ninja and Hinata was taking the lead.

"Hi-hinata!!!! S-s-stop it" Naruto pleaded again and again as Sakura tired all the genjutsu releases and started performing medical jutsu.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata said with worry written all over her face.

Oh man, this can't be good!!

"Hai, Hinata?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun chakra level has depleted even more... I don't think your medical jutsu is working on him" Hinata said while looking at Naruto with her X-ray eyes.

My medical... IT'S NOT WORKING?! How is that even possible?

"What about Kurama's chakra?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"It's... dormant" Hinata replied shocked.

Dormant?! What kind of genjutsu is he under?! I need to infuse my chakra with him, but it's not possi-- Sakura stopped thinking as the answer came to her mind.

"HINATA!! Get down and exchange places with me!!" Sakura shouted as she pointed her bird to land in. Hinata landed besides her with a confused expression.

"Hinata you can save him..." Sakura said more to herself than to Hinata.

"H-how...?" Hinata asked readily.

"Because!!" Sakura exclaimed as it was the obvious thing in the world, "because you can easily infuse your chakra with him!!"

"Infuse m-my chakra?" Hinata asked still not getting what Sakura wanted to say but hopping off her bird and going towards Naruto.

"Yes, yes remember that time during war? You were the first-person Naruto shared his chakra with, you can do it, Hinata!!" Sakura said patting Hinata on her back.

Hinata nodded and hopped on the bird. She held Naruto's hands, which her face a little red. Then she focused her chakra on her hands and it instantly started flowing throw them covering them both. Making them one.

They started flying again and Hinata saw with her eyes that Naruto's chakra was no longer depleting.

"P-please s-stop, don't k-kill h-her... kill m-m-me..." Naruto suddenly said weakly and a tear rolled down his face. Both kunoichi were shocked.

"Stay strong, Naruto-kun" Hinata said, obviously scared for him but trying to maintain her composure. They could see the village now.

"I love h-her" Naruto said again. Hinata was shocked and disappointment was clear on her face whereas Sakura chuckled a little she knew who he was talking about.

Took you long enough, blockhead.

\--

Comment vote if you like it 3


	11. Into the Dreamworld

_Chapter 11: Into the Dreamworld_

"Don't kill her" Naruto whispered to himself for the thousandth time. He tried making shadow clones and shield her but some way or other Hinata died. Every now and then when he managed to attack to enemy it would simply transform into Hinata, and he had to witness himself killing Hinata. So far it happened twenty times. But now it wasn't only Hinata, he saw Sasuke, Iruka sensei die too. It was just too much for him. He couldn't bear to see the dead bodies of the people he loved so dearly. Especially Hinata, whenever he saw her die it was as if a part of him died as well. He tried to summon Kurama, but wasn't successful. At this point all he could do was watch them die again and again in front of his eyes. I want this to stop, he felt so powerless, despite being the world's strongest ninja.

"Naruto, I can stop this. Just take my hand" came the same cold voice that has trapped him into his worst nightmare. Naruto couldn't think straight, he was in so much pain that his heart latched onto any kind of hope. He wanted this to end, he couldn't hold himself together anymore. He was about to give in when a very familiar voice came to his aid.

"Naruto" came the angel's voice he turned around to come face in face with the most beautiful women with bright red hairs. Mom.

"It's time to wake up, honey" she said extending her hand towards him.

"NO!! Only I can stop your nightmare becoming a reality. Only I can save that girl you love" yelled the cold voice. Naruto looked around in confusion. But when his mother smiled towards him without giving the cold voice a second thought Naruto took her hand.

"NOO!! I was so close" was the last think that voice said before disappearing. Naruto's mom smiled towards him and he instantly broke down in sobs and hugged her.

"There, there honey let it all out okay?" she said as she messaged his back. "You are not real, are you?" Naruto asked when he calmed down a bit.

"Of course, I am real!! I'm your mother, dattebane!!" she yelled which made him chuckle. He felt warm and loved suddenly, the darkness he just witnessed was changing into sunlight. Those horrible dreams were now changing into sweet memories.

"That girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked Kuhsina suddenly, making him blush a little.

"Yes, she does" Naruto replied trying to remove the image of her dead body from his mind, for some reason it was really easy to do. He could almost feel her presence besides him, like she was sharing some part of herself with him.

"I told you to find a girl like me, looks like you found one" Kushina said taking his hand once again and smiled at him warmly before disappearing. He knew she wasn't real but her words struck a chord in his mind. And suddenly he was standing at the back of his academy class...

"If the world was to end tomorrow, who would you like to spend your day with?" asked Iruka, Naruto wasn't sure why he was seeing this but he looked bored but a certain blue haired girl caught his attention and he started walking towards her. He saw his younger self making a paper plane of the sheet and throw it outside the window and Iruka started scolding him. Naruto saw this drama unfold in from of him and he was amused when suddenly a soft laughter caught his attention.

Hinata was holding her paper in front of her satisfied with her answer. Naruto was shocked when he saw what she wrote on the paper.

Uzumaki Naruto

Huh? Me? She wanted to spend her day with me? Naruto was utterly shocked to see that.

"Naruto-kun" came Hinata's soft voice once again as he scenery around him changed. Chunin exams? He looked around and saw the 12-year-old version of him being offered ointment from Hinata, he remembered being all confused as to why was she showing him any kindness? "You are so dense" came Sakura's voice. Naruto looked around but he couldn't see her, she has definitely heard her say that to him a lot.

Once again, he found himself in between a conversation of present Sakura and Hinata inside a café.

"Ano.. I was thinking maybe it'll m-make him happy, giving him a surprise party. He s-seems a l-little down these days" Hinata said to Sakura.

"Aha, you are right!! We should definitely throw him a party" Sakura agreed, "and then YOU CAN GIVE HIM THE RED SCARF YOU'VE BEEN KNITTING!!!" Sakura exclaimed, which made Hinata go crimson red. "Hinata!! be more confident and you know what I think he's so dense- maybe he doesn't understand what love is?" Sakura said it more to herself than to Hinata. Even Naruto started staring at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a surprised voice.

"You know, I believe he thinks loving ramen and loving people is the same thing" Sakura said. They are not same? Naruto thought, does this means that...

He remembered his battle with Pain. He suddenly remembered her words, what she said before everything went berserk.

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I love you, Naruto-kun" Naruto saw a 16-years old Hinata say that in front of him, when a paper came down flying down towards him. He caught it and it had his name written on it.

"When a person has something important, they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong" came Haku's word and then Naruto looked at the sheet of paper he was holding. It was Hinata's answer. She wanted to spend her last day with him, when he was nothing.

"If someone comes along and accepts you for who you are, no one could be more important to you than that person" came Haku's voice once again when Naruto was looking down towards the paper.

Hinata. She loved me along? Even when everyone hated me? he thought. Something inside him felt warm like everything was suddenly crystal clear to him. That's right, Hinata loved me when I was nothing and come to think of it... Naruto started questioning himself. He started remembering all the times when he used to see her it made him feel at peace. He felt that he has an unknown desire to protect her from any harm, he remembered being lost and giving up his will to live when he saw Hinata stabbed by Pain. He remembered all those times when Hinata pulled him out of darkness. He admitted that there was always something different when it comes to Hinata, he was always true to her. He trusted her. He never thought he needed a mask to hide himself from her as she always sees through it. He also knew that this was a feeling he has never felt before.

"Mom, you were right I did find someone like you. And I-I love her" he said out loud with a blush on his checks and a goofy smile on his face. He saw chakra forming a figure of a girl he has known to love and extending her arm towards him. He took it without questioning as she leads him towards the end of the road.

\--

Hey! So guys I put in a lot of effort in this one!!! I hope you enjoyed it.. now finally he knows he loves her YAAAYYYY. Let's see how is he going to confess!! I'm sorry for not adding MINATO!!

Comment vote if you like!! Also now that I am starting college I won't be able to update this fast.


	12. Waking Up

_Chapter 12: Waking Up_

As his blue eyes slowly opened, he saw some figures hovering over him. One silver-haired and one pinknettte, he tried to sit up to search the girl with midnight blue hairs but she was nowhere to found. A wave of panic rushed over him as he couldn't find her. He jumped out of his bed ignoring the shouts of the pinknette and rushed towards the door to find her. Just as he was about to step out, he saw her lying on the opposite side of the partition of his room.

"Naruto!!! Get back here!!" Sakura shouted, and then noticed he was looking at Hinata lying unconscious on her bed. "She will be fine, Naruto" she said gently. Naruto gave her a weak smile and went to sit besides Hinata only then does he realise that he himself was extremely exhausted. He looked at her fragile sleeping body, all he wanted to do was take her in arms and never let his nightmare become a reality.

"Naruto" came Kakashi's voice bringing him back to reality, "what happened to you? Sakura tells me that you suddenly collapsed while Sai was explaining the genjutsu. Were you trapped in it?" he asked very formally. Naruto just nodded.

"How were you caught? And what did you see?" Kakashi asked again this time in a fatherly voice. Naruto remained quiet, he kept on thinking about what he saw, he was confused why it stopped though.

"Naruto... she will be okay" said Sakura again resting her arm on his shoulder, "she's just exhausted. She shared her chakra with you for almost three days." This caught Naruto's attention and he turned towards Sakura with a confused expression.

"That's why you saw those things Naruto. They were her memories and your feelings mixed together. I hope now you get it" said Kurama.

Naruto signed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone about it and he could see Kakashi staring at him from his peripheral view. Kakashi then nodded at Sakura and left the room without any word. Sakura came and sat beside Naruto and she started checking him up.

"I really don't want to talk about it Sakura-chan" Naruto said irritated.

"I didn't say anything. You don't want to talk fine. I am still your nurse and check up on you, and for your information we already know you saw Hinata in your dreams or whatever you were trapped in" she said very gently.

"H-How the—H-how did y-you know?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Because you kept saying her name and some other stuff" Sakura chuckled a little, "but don't worry she didn't hear any of it."

Naruto was relived for second but then his dream came back to haunt to him. He decided to tell Sakura about it.

"I saw her die" Naruto whispered his voice shaking as he continued, "during the war when Neji died I saw her sacrifice her life for me and again during my battle with Pain. I saw her die again and again Sakura and I-I couldn't d-do an-anything to save her" he finished tears came running down his face and he subconsciously intertwined his hand with Hinata's. Sakura then suddenly hugged him as she was too shocked see Naruto like this. Naruto lost all his control over his emotions and cried his eyes out. He told her everything between sobs. Sakura was shocked you could've seen it in eyes how sad she felt for him but on the other hand she was glad too at least her baka friend now gets it.

"Naruto it was a nightmare, that voice whoever that guy was, was just messing with your head you know, that right?" she asked him and he nodded. His head was on her shoulder but his eyes never left Hinata and his grip on her hand only grew tighter. He never wanted her to let go.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" he said breaking the hug and staring at the green eyed kunoichi.

"Sure"

"What is love?"


	13. What is love?

_Chapter 13: What is love?_

"What is love?" Naruto asked. His eyes switched between Hinata and Sakura. Sakura gave him a small smile and her expression was something Naruto couldn't read.

"I was waiting for you to ask me this one day, Naruto" Sakura chuckled and Naruto was a little embarrassed, "I don't blame you if you don't understand it, you never felt what love is. Come on let's go for a walk and I'll answer your question" she said standing up. Naruto looked at Hinata, he was still holding her hand. "She will be alright Naruto. Jeez it's the third time I'm telling you this. Now come on lover boy" Sakura said making Naruto blush hard. They both stood up and went to the door, Naruto looked back at Hinata who was sleeping peacefully and then existed the room.

They both walked in silence through the streets of Kohana. Sakura wanted to go to a quiet place so they passed the market place quietly escaping Naruto's fangirls as much as they can. They walked and walked it was already evening and the sky was divided into yellow and red colour. As they reached a near to the forest Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Now first tell me why do you want to know what love is so suddenly?" she asked although she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from his mouth. Naruto was a little red but managed to hide it.

"B-because I think I my-my take on love might have been completely wrong" Naruto said as he really didn't want to say his feelings out loud for the first time in his life. Sakura just smiled.

"Naruto I cannot tell you what love is, no one can. It's an unknown feeling you just feel it here" she said touching Naruto's chest where his heart was, "now I'm guessing that whatever dream you were trapped in you understood your feelings towards Hinata?" Sakura asked and Naruto blushed furiously.

"Ho-how did you know?" he asked shocked.

"Baka!! Everyone knew!!" she exclaimed and Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"Ha! Even I knew" Kurama said.

For once shut the fuck up Kurama!! I am already embarrassed here!! Naruto shouted. There was silence again and Sakura and Naruto started walking again.

"I never loved you that way, Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered more to himself but Sakura heard. He was dead scared that her temper might give away but to his surprise she just kept walking with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you are right Naruto. You just claimed to love me because I was crazy for Sasuke and you just didn't want to lose to him, right?" Sakura said still walking beside him and then she sat on the grass and motioned him to do the same.

"Yeah you are right" Naruto said sitting down beside her, "it was just my rivalry with Sasuke that made me think that I want you. But in reality, I never actually wanted to be with you, I just wanted to show that emo that I am better at him at something" Naruto said laughing a little.

"Who the fuck are you calling emo, dobe?" came a voice from behind which made both of them jump a little.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said her green eyes popping out of her head.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Naruto wide eyed.

"Yeah I am here, don't be alarmed" he said with a laugh. His smile turned upside down and he came back to his old form.

"So, from what I heard Naruto finally understood that he loves Hinata?" he asked Sakura.

"YES!! He does!! I can't wait to tell everyone" she squealed and Naruto was dumbfounded but there was something else on his mind now for quite a long time which he wanted to ask Sasuke alone and now was his chance.

"Sasuke um can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked and without an answer dragged him away leaving Sakura alone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his cold voice.

"So, I think I messed up really bad" Naruto said in a very serious voice.

"Given your life Naruto you have to be more specific" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Stop JOKING!! I am serious!" Naruto shouted, "so I think Hinata kind of already confessed t-to m-me" he said his face turning redder than a tomato. Sasuke eyes widen.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"During my fight with Pain when I thought I have lost the battle s-she came to save me but of course Pain was way out of her league but..." fear took over him again as he thought of his nightmare but then again there was a warm feeling in his heart when remember those three words she told him, ".. but she fought him and before that she-she said you know those three words."

"And?"

"Well" Naruto was embarrassed again, "I thought she loved me like how you love your favourite jacket or food" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Did you just compare your love for ramen to fucking romantic love?" Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah" Naruto said and Sasuke could no longer keep his temper in check.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he shouted suddenly Naruto's eyes colour changed to red and when he opened his mouth Kurama's voice came.

"Kid rather than shouting at him help him"

Naruto changed back to his normal self and Sasuke calmed down too.

"Okay so you need to apologize for being a jerk and confess to her" Sasuke said.

"It's not that easy Sasuke. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto" Sasuke was not very serious, "all of us has seen her love you since we were five, now I don't know what will happen when you will confess to her but you have got to take a leap of faith."

Naruto thought about what Sasuke said and made up his mind.

"Yeah, you are right. I will tell her how I feel" Naruto said with a huge smile on his and turned to return to Sakura who was looking pretty pissed. Suddenly a hand stopped him in his tracks and he looked back at Sasuke who was holding his prosthetic arm.

"Um make it special Naruto" Sasuke said not looking directly at Naruto and then he let go of his arm and went towards Sakura.

He can give love advices, since when? But I do need to make it special. But how do I do it? Naruto kept on thinking. Team 7 made their way back to the hospital each of them thinking about their own love life.


	14. Love is hard

_Chapter 14: Love is hard_

Hinata was released from the hospital the next day and was greeted a very happy but nervous Naruto. She didn't think much about it though, she was glad he was all fine and back to his own self. Naruto on the other hand was freaking out in his mind as he finally understood why his heart skipped a beat whenever he was near her or why he felt so much hate when Pain did what he did. Naruto wanted to confess to her the moment she opened her eyes but Sasuke's words stopped him from doing that, he wanted it to be special but he had no idea what do. So, he did the most logical thing that came to his mind.

"Kurama it's not stalking okay! I'm just following her to get to know her better because you know me, I never pay attention to anything to I just want to know what she likes so I can make my confession perfect."

"You don't have to wait outside her house Naruto, that's just creepy. Also, I know you already know her better than anyone, don't forget we share thoughts so I know what you are thinking. If Kushina saw what you are thinking even I am scared what her reaction would be."

Naruto was as red as tomato after what Kurama said, that dammed fox!! Deciding not to follow her through the village today, Naruto went to the ninja academy as Iruka Sensei called him to teach the students some Taijutsu. Rock Lee and him were supposed to teach them.

During the time teaching all the students, all the younger kunoichi were drooling over Naruto. For the first time he felt uncomfortable getting attention from everyone because today he wanted attention of a certain blue-haired beauty. For some reason she was avoiding him, that's why he decided to stalk, no "follow" her. It's almost a week since she was released from the hospital and Naruto has rarely spent time with her, he was dying to talk to her but he was scared as whenever he was near her, he lost track of anything he was doing and it was just embarrassing. Especially when she looked absolutely stunning even when she's wearing the most normal clothing.

Hinata did not get out of her house today. She has this odd feeling that every time she goes out someone keeps following, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was knitting a scarf for Naruto for some time now, it was red like the one he wore when he saved her from those bullies when she was young. But after the mission they had she stopped knitting it. She heard him say "I love her" in his dream state. She knew very well it was not for her and it broke her heart, but she acted as if it didn't bother her. So, whenever she saw him this past week, she just ran off in the other direction just because she can't face him, not right now. Although she has confessed to him first it was all such a huge mess that she doesn't blame him for not addressing it, but through the red scarf she thought she would do a perfect confession. But she thought she was already rejected.

"Love is hard" singed both of them together thinking about their own problems, little did they knew that their problems were going to end sooner than any of them could imagine.


	15. Confessions are good for the heart

_Chapter 15: Confessions are good for the heart_

It's being almost three weeks since Hinata was released from the hospital, Naruto when he's not teaching the academy is always "following" Hinata. Although Hinata has been getting an unusual amount of mission which Naruto does not appreciate. Today though was different, Naruto was really pissed at Kakashi for giving Hinata another mission and this one she had to do alone, so he stormed into the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi Sensei!!!" Naruto screamed as he entered his office.

"A very good morning to you to Naruto" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as if Kakashi knows what's in his heart. Although Kakashi knew what Naruto was talking about he wanted his student to confess to him, so he decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"You know damm well what I am talking about, Kakashi Sensei"

"Hm... no idea Naruto" he said teasing him.

"Why- why are you giving Hinata so many missions?" he managed to say without blushing.

"Oh" he acted surprised, "well she's very capable and her bakyugan skills are over the top, so I have no other option to give her missions to which fit her level. Plus, she asked me to give her missions" he added the last part which was partially true.

"Yeah no kidding she's amazing" Naruto blurted out and then his face turned red as he realised what he just said, "what I mean is her skills are amazing but don't you think it's dangerous for her to send alone in a mission?" Naruto tried to improvise.

"Well she's a Jonin level kunoichi so I don't think there's any problem in sending her into dangerous mission, that's literary is her job. And yes, she is amazing Naruto" Kakashi said clearly enjoying the talk. Naruto on the other hand was getting nervous, Kakashi knew them very well and he didn't want to talk about love with someone who reads Jiraiya's novel in public.

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure" Naruto said. Why is he asking for permission?

"Why such a sudden interest in Hinata?" he said coming straight to the point.

"Oh well, you know... she's a dear friend and I care about her... and we went to the mission together and well... you know she's great and she's so kind to me and I miss seeing her blue hairs..." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kakashi's giving him the softest smile ever and he realised what he has just said.

"You just saw her yesterday, how can you miss her?" Kakashi asked once again teasing him, but Naruto wasn't fooled this time, he knew exactly what his sensei was after.

"Because... because I love her..." Naruto said with a red face and a wide-eyed Kakashi sat in the Hokage's chair.

"Yeah that's right, I LOVE HER!! I. LOVE. HINATA. There I said it" Naruto jumped and shouted at him, he was excited and nervous at the same time.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably something stupid" he replied.

"Good, but you've already done that with not confessing for so long"

"Then something crazy" he replied as an idea popped up in his mind. That was it, next time he meets Hinata he will be ready.


	16. Just wing it

_Chapter 16: Just wing it_

Hinata returned from her mission two days later and she was not only exhausted but also injured. Naruto was waiting for her to return at the main gate and when he saw her, he was beyond happy but soon he saw her injuries and got worried. Hinata was surprised that Naruto greeted her at the main gate.

"Naruto-kun..?" she asked shocked.

"Hinata... don't be so surprised, I uh I was waiting for you to return" Naruto said trying not to look directly at her lavender eyes and blushing hard.

"Waiting f-for me? Why?" Hinata was beyond shock now but her injuries got better of her and she fainted. Naruto grabbed her and did not let her touch the ground.

"HINATA!!" he panicked and then realised it's her injuries. He picked her up in his arms and took her to the hospital.

"Sakura-chan, is she going to be okay?"

"Of course, I think she didn't rest at all during the mission and that's why she fainted"

"Can I stay with her?"

Sakura thought about it for a while and then she smiled, "Of course you can." Naruto gave her a wide smile and went into Hinata's room. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He looked at her, she was perfect at least to him. After the mission it was the first time, he was so close to her. She was everything he ever desired for and more. He didn't know how big of an idiot he was until now, how could he have not seen her? How could he have missed it that she acknowledged him before anyone did?

Will she forgive me? What am I going to do?

He kept on thinking about the various ways he would confess to her but nothing gave him the feeling of "prefect". And before he knew he was sleeping with Hinata's hand in his. Outside the moon was shining brighter than ever, it was midnight when Hinata stirred in her sleep and moonlight was shone on her body. She tried to move her hands but one of them was squeezed tightly by someone, she was startled and was about to make punch whoever was holding her hand when the moonlight showed her the handsome face of the blonde sleeping on the chair.

Naruto-kun..?

Only then she noticed that it was his hand that was holding hers. She started blushing and wondered why on earth was Naruto in her hospital room. And as if on cue Naruto moved a little and his eyes opened a little. Moonlight flooded the room and both of them were starting at each other for some moments. Naruto's blue eyes found Hinata's lavender ones and he leaned in closer to her. Hinata stiffened a little but melted as she saw a smile on his face and his eyes fixed on her lips. Naruto was not sure why but he thought that this was the perfect moment he was searching for. It didn't have to be well thought, it just had to be done with perfection. And so, he did it.

He shifted his attention from her lips to her ears and he whispered to her,

I love you, Hinata.

And then he kissed her.


	17. After the kiss

_Chapter 17: After the kiss_

Her lips feel perfect on mine, Naruto thought while kissing Hinata. I just confessed to her, but she didn't reply!! But she's kissing me back? He panicked and suddenly broke the kiss and realized he was fully on top of her, his hands supporting his weight. He lifted his face too see something so perfect that he knew this is the moment he would never forget and when her sweet voice said, "I love you too" he thought he was dreaming.

Both of them with misty eyes kissed each other to their hearts content. After a while Hinata pulled him even closer to herself, even if was possible and she rested her head on his chest. Naruto stroked his hands on her beautiful blue-hairs and contently watched her as she drifted off to sleep with a bright smile on her face. Soon after he too slept with his arm around her shoulder and waist. Hugging each other both of them slept peacefully not caring that soon morning will come and so will all their friends.

Birds were chirping outside and sun was shining brightly outside. Naruto woke up slowly as the sun rays hit his face, at first, he was confused as to why was he in a hospital bed but then the event of last night came into his mind and he blushed uncontrollably. His blush only deepened when he saw who he was holding in his arms. He looked at her contently for a while, I can't believe this is happening, she said she loves me. Holy shit!!

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw the blonde ninja starting at her with the cutest heart-eyes she's ever seen. So, it wasn't a dream after all!! It all actually happened?! She thought and the kiss they shared came to her mind making her face hot.

"So last nigh—" started saying but Naruto cut her off.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking directly into her eyes. Hinata's eyes widen at the question, she wanted to say yes but no words came out of her mouth. Just as she found her voice someone yelled.

"Goddamm it Hinata SAY YES!!!" shouted a raven-haired boy standing at the door with all of their friends. Everyone was shocked to see this kind of reaction from him.

"Way to ruin the moment, I swear these Uchiha's love messing with the love lives of blondies" Kurama growled.

"Sasuke!! What the hell are you doing! Ruining my perfect moment!!" Naruto screamed jumping out of the bed. Sasuke frowned, he mumbled something which was close to I'm sorry. Hinata was shocked and her face was very hot, she thought she might faint, Naruto on the other hand was trying not to kill any of his friends and thinking of a polite way to throw them out of the room. Ino sensed the tension and made everyone go out and closed the door. The blonde and blunette were very happy to see that.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked her confused but then suddenly understood her.

"You'll be- be my girlfriend!!" he exclaimed and lean in to give her a little kiss. All of their friends stormed in to see Naruto and Hinata hugging each other once again and then all of them started congratulating them. This was so far the best feeling Naruto had felt in a very long time and he was determined to keep this ray of sunshine in his life forever.


	18. Forever

_Chapter 18: Forever_

Dating the world's most famous and loved ninja is a hard fact to hide, especially when that ninja is Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while so that they can be alone without a thousand questions being thrown in their way. But Naruto blew it on the second day. When a random guy started to talking to Hinata, Naruto understood that guy's actual intentions and punched him hard in the stomach when he tried to hold Hinata's hand.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's mine." He shouted and when realized what he did, it was too late. All of his fangirls were furious and were giving Hinata a death glare, but Naruto did next completely blow up their minds. He picked up Hinata, stared into her eyes and shouted, "I LOVE YOU" with a grin, and then started running towards the Hokage monument, his favourite place. Hinata was completely red and her head for totally hidden on Naruto's chest. Just as he reached at the monument, he placed her down and both of them lied there holding hands with each other looking towards at the beautiful full moon. The love between them was growing immensely and was about to be tested because not everything is perfect in the ninja world.

Far away inside the moon, a man with no eyes also spotted the lavender beauty and was completely in love with her. With a cold voice he whispered to no one in particular, "You will be mine forever. Byakugan Princess."


End file.
